Pierce the light inside my soul
by Willofhounds
Summary: Harrison Black Riddle is the third son of Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. For years he is thought to be a squib when in fact he does Ive magic. It s wild form of magic few have seen. That coupled with his Minimum makes him sought after all over the world. Will he be able to stay true to himself or will his father change him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Inspired by Shadow's Child. There will be parts taken from it incorporated into my own storyline. Thank you emerald sage for being my inspiration.

Harrison's POV

He ran into the shack, ducking through the door just as his mother looked outside. He grinned as he panted, his mother hadn't seen him. If she had, the whole manor would know by now.

With an easy grace, he walked towards the bathroom, and stripped. Stepping into the shower stall, he turned the hot water on high, letting the water droplets cascade down his bare skin. He stayed in the shower for almost an hour, just soothing himself in the heat and comfort of the steam building around him. Almost too soon, he thought, he stepped out of the shower, and covered himself with a towel. He turned and caught a fleeting flash of something. He fully turned to face the mirror. He saw the steam clear to reveal his reflection.

He had jet black hair, cut at chin length, with bangs falling in his face. His face was pale, but not in an unhealthy way. His features were aristocratic, sharp, but handsome. His fourteen-year old body was lithe, slim, but malnourished. His mother gave him less food than his triplets, he thought disgustedly, if only she knew…. He was toned from the work his alter-ego had to do, and his reflexes were faster than lightning. His senses were better than most, and his hearing was better than a werewolf, as was his sense of smell. He was completely silent and graceful as he moved, and he could easily melt into the shadows. But it was his eyes that attracted everyone. They were an icy jade that simply oozed power. And unknown to him, they were the same shade as his father's before he turned them crimson.

Thanks to his time in Japan he unlocked a special ability. One that few had in their country. Minimum... abilities varied from person to person. His was a speed variant that allowed him to see sound. This allowed him to travel within a five meter radius of himself.

Unbeknownst to most people it was why he always wore headphones. Having them on and snapping was what his minimum required. His mother thought it was because he was rebellious. If only she knew the kind of people he spent his time with.

In Japan he was known as Nice a laid back teenager that was the leader of Hamatora. Hamatora was a detective agency. He and his partner Murasaki ran it in Cafe Nowhere. Ratio and Birthday did work along side them. He also wore a glamour ring to be a brown haired blue eyed boy. Only Murasaki knew of his true appearance.

Occasionally work would take them to different places all over the world. When that happened they could be gone for weeks at a time. They were known both in Wizarding and muggle circle. If you had a problem they could fix it.

He stepped away from the mirror, and moved towards the wardrobe. Stepping inside, he quickly dressed into his worn, patched and frayed old black cloak, as well as a pair of muggle black jeans and black t-shirt underneath. He chuckled as he moved towards the door of his shack, thinking.

When he arrived at the dinning hall, his brothers, Damien and Gabriel, were already there and sitting with their mother. His face became unreadable, his aura cold, and deceptive, his eyes became blank as they came closer to his family. He was completely emotionless, and it was an incredible thing to watch if one had seen him only seconds before.

When he took his seat at the end of the table, his brothers sneered at him. He ignored them, and focused on eating. His mother seemed to be happy about something, and when they were all done eating, the three brothers turned to face her.

"Boys, I have great news." she said, her eyes shinning in glee. The two boys, Damien and Gabriel, one of which she thought would be Slytherin's heir, were excited. He simply looked bored. "Your father is returning. He should be reborn tonight, and will be home tomorrow morning to see you. All of you." she added with a sneer, looking in his direction.

If he was in his Nice persona then he would snap at the woman. She had no idea who she was messing with. Minimums were not to be looked down upon. Wizards didn't understand them. Just as they didn't understand inbreeding caused squibs.

On the outside, he congratulated himself on looking completely emotionless. On the inside, he had frozen stock still. He cursed inwardly, his father was coming back.

Once he was within the safety wards of his shack, he let his mask completely drop. He hit the floor on his knees, sliding down the wall, disbelief prominent in his viridian eyes.

Merlin, his father was returning. His father was finally coming back…and it couldn't possibly be at a worse time.

This is bad, bad bad, this is really, really bad, he thought. It might be time for him to disappear fully into his Nice persona. Then again he might be able to avoid his father's attentions. If he was lucky. Very very lucky.

Hamatora had always been his family. Even when they disagreed they still found a way to work together. They were family, if you thought about it. They did favors for each other, they knew each other well, but respected each other's privacy. They were part of the different war factions, or they were bystanders, and would warn each other not to be somewhere, when an attack was taking place, so they would be safe.

They were the first ones to make him feel safe, they were the first to care about him. And he'd be damned if he let his father use them like tools. For his friends, no, for his family, he would go against his triplets and his mother. The two spoiled brats and their caretaker. But his father…he wasn't sure yet. He wanted to live, and going against his father, well that was a sure fire way to get himself killed.

He opened his forest green eyes, unaware he had closed them, with a spark of determination now noticeable in them. Returning to Cafe Nowhere so soon wasn't in the cards but he didn't have any other choice.


	2. Orders

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. They certainly will get their due.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

According to both his mother and his brothers it wasn't possible for someone like him to apparate. Much less to apparate out of country. If Bellatrix knew where he disappeared to she would have a stroke. It was almost enough of a reward to make him want to do it. However the consequences of such an action were too large. In the end he chose to hide away his ability.

When he reached the end of the wards he turned on his heel and apparated. In his mind he saw the cafe that had so easily become home. He landed perfectly outside just inside the shadows of the doorway. Muggles were moving around in the streets without noticing him.

Harrison pulled out the ring from his pocket. It had a complicated blood glamour on it. This would allow his appearance to be changed in an unnoticeable way. Not even Albus Dumbledore could break through it.

Once he placed it on his index finger he felt the magic fall into place. His body structure stayed the same but his hair lightened from black to brown. His eyes changed from their poison green to an azure blue. This was his Nice persona that few knew about. That was just how he liked it.

Once the glamours were fully in place he entered the cafe. Cafe Nowhere was run by a brown skinned balding man with warm brown eyes. Everyone called him Master. He lead the Hamatora group and other groups like it throughout the world.

Hamatora was a detective group to the muggles and wizards of the world. In truth it was simply a front for those that risked their lives to keep the world's peace. Occasionally they would take a side in wars but mainly they kept the humans from killing each other.

Every member had a minimum. A special ability that changed from person to person. There wasn't a single person that had an exact copy of someone else's ability.

The second runner of Cafe Nowhere was Koneko. She was a young minimum holder who had no interest in fighting. She was the information dealer. When they needed something for a job they went to her.

When he opened the door to the cafe two heads turned to look at him. Master frowned, "Nice, you know you are not supposed to come back for awhile. You just returned from a mission."

Harrison checked the room to make sure that they were alone. Then he answered, "Master we have a problem."

The man gave a sigh and motioned for Harrison to come closer. He came up to the bar and took a seat.

Master placed a glass of milk in front of him and said, "Its on the house this time, Nice. Now tell me what has happened."

Harrison took a sip of the cold milk as he said calmly, "Thank you. When I went home I went through my usual routine. Heal the wounds I could then glamour the rest of them. To my surprise I was ordered to eat with my family at breakfast. At breakfast my mother announced that my father would be returning."

"The Dark Lord? What the hell, Nice?! I thought he was dead," came Master's shout.

Harrison sighed folding his hands in front of his face and resting his chin on them, "Supposedly he is supposed to return in the morning. So far I havent seen him but that doesn't mean he isn't there."

They all had thought the Dark Lord Voldemort was dead. Even though he had been told otherwise since he was small. He didn't want to believe that the man would return. If he did then Harrison's life would be forfeit.

His mother would tell his father about how he couldn't do magic. His brothers would back her up. It would be a miracle if he wasn't killed on the spot.

Master said rubbing a hand over his eyes, "Nice you know we don't have room to hold you here. Especially not with a Dark Lord returning. You will have the best shot in gaining information about him. Find out his motives and what he wants to do. You know as well as I do that not all Dark Lords need to be put down. I'm making this an official mission."

Harrison's stance changed almost immediately. Gone was the tired child who was in way over his head. Now sat Nice leader of Hamatora his blue eyes hard with determination.

Master know the words to use to bring about the person he required. Each member of Hamatora required different handlings. Master knew how to handle them all.

Master ordered coldly, "This is a class 1 mission. You cannot fail it. Your orders are as follows. Make contact with the Dark Lord. Work your way into his trust and report back. If it is determined by the laws of nine that he is a threat to the world rather than one who will change it. Kill him. Report back as much as you can. If your life seems to be in danger at your own discretion return."

Harrison snapped, "Yes sir."


	3. Mission part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Lol you are right. Its not going to be fun at all.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Once again this is inspired by Shadow's Child by Emerald Sage. Its an abandoned fic but an amazing one.

Harrison's POV

After returning to the manor he locked himself in the library. He was once again putting his nose into a book. Anytime he was in the main manor. He was in the library.

His main focus was on books that held neutral magics. He preferred neither dark or light magic. The preference would have surprised his family if they knew.

Despite his intent to study books on magic he fell asleep. His dreams were of the past.

Dreamscape

He and Murasaki stood side by side in front of a mansion. Nice's shoulder ached from the wound he recieved earlier. His ice blue eyes were on the bulk of meat in front of him.

The man's minimum was gravity defiance. Chewing gum activated it. It was a weak minimum at best. Maybe they should play with the guy and show him what a true minimum looked like.

Murasaki asked shrugging his shoulders, "What do you want to do, Nice?"

Nice put his earphones on and stood tall his fingers poised to snap. Around him the world had turned mostly dark. Waves of colored light moved around him. Sound waves as he had learned when he was just a boy.

He said to the man, "You're not only outnumbered but outmatched. Tell me, can you see sound?"

"What?"

"Harrison..."

Harrison grinned as he snapped, "Let me show you."

With the snap the waves moved again and everything around him slowed. He moved quickly towards the man who didn't even have a second to react.

"Harrison!"

End of dreamscape

Harrison was startled into awareness by the shout. He had to grip the table to keep from falling ungraceful heap on the floor.

Looking up he saw a black haired man with red slitted eyes. At first he thought he was still dreaming. He quickly stood and did a quick pat down told him that he was in his true form.

When Harrison looked up at the man again he felt familiar. It took a minute for him to realize who the man was. His father...

The man gave a chuckle at his reaction, "Well it seems you had an eventful study period."

Shock was still coursing through him. He knew that his father was back. The entire house did after his mother's announcement. He just didn't expect to meet the man so soon.

At the earliest he expected sometime in the morning. By the fact that it was still dark outside he doubted that he missed breakfast. More likely than not his father was just coming in from his rebirth.

Harrison replied rubbing a hand over his face, "I was studying and it seems I fell asleep, father."

The man smirked, "I can see that. Though your dream didn't seem to be a happy one."

Nice winced at the memory of his dream. His right shoulder still bore the scar from the explosion that nearly took it. That mission cost him a lot when it came to recovery time. Six months without being allowed to train. Another three before he could take a mission.

That mission had been one of the most dangerous he took. The easiest part of the job had been the gravity minimum user. Everything went downhill before and after that. He ended up with scars all over his body. Some wounds took longer to heal than others.

He shook himself from the memories to focus back on his father. The man was watching him carefully.

His father said his eyes narrowed, "What are you thinking about, Harrison? It seemed rather painful for you."

You…you know who I am?" he asked hesitantly, looking up into the warm crimson eyes above him. His voice was smooth, emotionless, but dry. The man smirked at him, and came closer. He didn't dare back away. His father reached a hand out and touched his cheek. He hid a wince when it came into contact with a glamoured bruise. No one knew about the mission he had just gotten back from, and he did not want anyone to know about it. Least of all his father. Then again, he forgot what benefits his father gained as head of house.

Crimson eyes narrowed at the hidden wince, and jade eyes widened slightly as the Dark Lord traced the outline of his glamoured bruise with a long finger, rage growing in his scarlet gaze. He barely stopped himself from paling when that furious gaze was turned on him, all to grateful when it softened slightly. His father was going to avoid the topic at the moment, but not for long.

His last mission left enormous bruises and cuts all along his body. Some of them had been used with such dark magic that it was taking longer to heal than normal.

The bruise on his cheek was one such wound. There was a massive wound to his left side that took 78 stitches to close up. They were the only wounds left from his last mission.

Food appeared on the table in front of them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sky disappear with a worried light in her own blue eyes. Her two masters were about to talk for the first time, and with clashing opinions of one another, she had every reason to be worried.

"Sit." was the command that came from his father, and he found himself obeying without a thought. More than a little shocked at the rapid obedience, he turned to his father, who was lounging gracefully in his chair, with questioning eyes. His father caught the gaze, and smirked.

"You are of Slytherin blood, and magic's hand-picked heir, and as Head of House, your blood and magic recognize me as one to trust and obey. It will not be so all the time, only those times that I need to. You are my son and deserve to be treated as such."

He felt overwhelmed at his father's revelation, perhaps that was why his father's smirk broadened. It made him want to leave immediately. Only the oath he took when he became apart of Hamatora stopped him. This was his mission.

"We have much to talk about child." a low grumble from his stomach unwillingly brought a soft flush to his pale face, one that intensified when he heard his father chuckling across from him.

"I haven't had much to eat today." he mumbled under his breath, a tad nervous when his father's laughter was immediately cut short.

"When was the last time you ate?" the man demanded, his crimson eyes narrowing on his son. "When was the last time Bellatrix fed you, or called you for a meal that you didn't just come for?" the last question was hissed, not in parseltongue, but pretty close. His father was mad.

He mumbled something incoherent, and was set on edge when his father's eyes glowed with rage. Harrison could feel his father's magic reacting to his anger.

3 MONTHS!" his father roared.

Even without his earphones on he could see the rippling waves of sound. His minimum was reacting to the perceived threat.

He didn't see what the big deal was. He ate on his own, and Bellatrix never called him unless it was important. The dinner the night his father returned had been something that Bellatrix had told him before that he needed to be there. He couldn't understand his father's outrage, though.

His father's rage cooled suddenly, as if it were simmering, but it was still there. The man's eyes searched his face, landing once again on the hidden bruise. His father summoned Sky who brought back with her a potion. His father's eyes studied the potion in his hand, narrowing slightly when he realized what the lavender potion in his hand was. Before the man could ask him, however, he stowed the bottle away in his jacket pocket.

How was he going to get out of this without explaining who he was? Without explaining that he was part of the most notorious group of mercanaries to ever walk the earth. He should have thought this though before accepting this mission.


	4. Mission part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. I think your right. But for harry he has never known his father. So he will be wary of the man.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

"Many things indeed." he heard his father mutter as they began eating. When they both were full and satisfied, he felt his father's eyes land on him.

"Now," the man began, watching as he turned to him, jade eyes guarded, but grudgingly curious. "Where did you get that bruise?"

At the question, he froze. He couldn't tell his father, it would out everything about his secret life, which is meant to be just that. SECRET!

For just a brief moment he panicked his hand going to the headphones around his neck. If he was able to get that door open he could make 15 feet before his father could get his wand out.

A moment later it passed. He could do this. Harrison Riddle Black was just a child perceived by all around him to be a squib. Nice of Hamatora was a strong leader and well respected hunter and detective. He could pull this off.

He answered vaguely, "I was doing work for a friend. Considering the fact that the woman who claims to be my mother says I'm a squib I have been making a name for myself."

He didn't miss the way his father's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The man suspected there was more to this.

His father growled, "You are not a squib!"

Harrison shrugged as he replied, "That is what I have been told since I was a small child. Are you telling me that someone lied to us all?"

His father seemed to pause for a moment. His red eyes held a contemplative look in them. When they feel on his headphones there was confusion.

"What are those?"

How to explain his headphones? He required them for his minimum. Trying to explain a minimum to someone without using it was difficult. Especially considering that his father had never come across the minimums users.

He answered finally, "They're headphones. I was given them as a gift from a friend."

That was the truth. Lukas a fellow minimum holder had given them to him as a gift. They were less extravagant than the one's the school provided but the friendship between them was stronger. Not two weeks after that day Lukas had committed suicide for reasons that were still a mystery. He wore the headphones in memory of his best friend.

As his hand went up to touch them in memory his father's hand shot out. It enclosed around his wrist. Their magics entertwined and the air crackled with the electrical charge.

His father's thumb was right on the pulse point. It took him a moment to realize what was happening. His father was reading his magic.

His father frowned, "Your magic is on the darker side of neutral. That certainly wasn't what I was expecting. What do you feel when you practice?"

"I practice most neutral magics. Both dark and light magic come easily to me regardless," he explained.

He never went to Hogwarts like his brothers. By that time he had already started at the school for minimum holders. It only reaffirmed his mother's suspicion that he was a squib.

His father said coolly, "You have magic. Even someone without magic sensitivity should be able to see that."

Harrison said tiredly, "I have always been able to feel my magic. Bellatrix never really liked having me around. To her I was the unwanted one. An extra that should have never been born. That's probably why she was so quick to believe I was a squib."

His father's face became stormy as he listened. Bellatrix was not going to live long it seemed. Part of him felt vindictive glee. She would finally get what she deserved. Another part was worried. How far would his father go to chase after him?

This was a long term mission that he was on. He could still take short terms as it was. Or even higher priority long terms. It was going to be difficult to be a "Detective" and a wizard's heir.

As if in answer to his thoughts his phone powered by magic vibrated in his pocket. His father raised an eyebrow at this but allowed him to pull it out. It was a message from Murasaki.

M: Hey heard your father is back. Nothing bad is happening, right?

Just a hint of a smile crossed his face as he read it. Same old Murasaki. The slightly older boy might act cold and callous but he did care. He messaged back.

N: Alive. Cant really talk at the moment. Usual place and time?

M: Will be there.

That took care of that. Murasaki wasn't one to mince words or draw things out longer than needed. They would meet by the lake at noon.

"Something important, Harrison?"

Shit! He forgot the man was sitting there.

He answered stowing his phone back into his pocket, "Just my partner checking in on me."

"Partner?" Came his father's question with a raised eyebrow.

Harrison shrugged as he replied, "I'm a detective. We work in at least teams of two sometimes more."

Hamatora was just one of the groups that made up their network. It was controlled by the Master and Koneko. Teams were himself and Murasaki with the occasional Hajime. Ratio and Birthday. Then there was Three and Honey.

Each group played on its members strengths and weaknesses. On rare occasions the three teams would work the same case. Harrison could only remember it ever happening twice. When it did it was a dangerous mission.

The look in his father's eyes told him he didn't approve of such a job. To the man it was a very muggle job. One that did not pay well especially for a teenager. If only he knew. Then he would be more worried about Harrison getting himself killed than anything else.


	5. Mission part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your reviews and support. Shhhhh. Not this time but later.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Sneaking away while under his father's watch was more difficult than he expected. The man seemed determined to watch him like a hawk. It wasn't until the evening almost a full day of being around his father that he got away.

After getting to the apparition point he was gone. A moment later he appeared in the forest he and Murasaki used for training. The light grey haired man stood across the clearing. He was wearing a dark-colored shirt with a red-orange coat that possesses a black hood; his pants are gray, and boots.

Harrison was wearing his usual face rather than his Nice form. Murasaki raised an eyebrow but he was already pulling the ring from his pocket. Once he placed it on his index finger he felt the magic fall into place. His hair lightened from black to brown. His eyes changed from their poison green to an azure blue.

His partner said noting his relaxed posture, "You seem to be healing well enough. Up for the spar?"

Harrison rolled his shoulders back testing his body. There were still some aches and pains. Nothing he couldn't handle though.

Touching the headphones on his neck he asked, "Minimum or no minimum?"

They paused for a moment before they both said, "No minimum."

Murasaki had yet to beat him without minimum. He hadn't even gotten close with it.

Harrison threw off his cloak in favor of freer movement. The other lunged at him. He dodged with a grin beginning to form on his face.

Harrison used his superior speed to dodge around on the other. Murasaki was fast but he couldn't keep up with the younger teenager. Harrison was dodging around his blows careful not to get hit. Murasaki might not be using his minimum but he was still stronger than most people.

As Murasaki came in for another strike he grabbed the elder's arm. With the speed and strength trained into him he twisted and threw the grey haired boy.

Murasaki landed with an oomph and Harrison planted a foot on his chest. It ended the match. There was disappointment in the elder's eyes but he accepted his defeat.

Despite never beating him, Murasaki was always a good sport. Every loss taught him something new. Each brought him closer to the day that he might win.

Harrison helped his partner to his feet and they began again. Blows exchanged easily without hesitation. They knew that hesitation in the field could get one of them killed.

An hour later they stopped for water and for Harrison to draw a dueling circle. Both of them used magic to it's fullest. Dark, light, or neutral it didn't matter. They fought all kinds so they had to use all kinds.

Once they circle was complete spells began to fly. They both used nonverbal spells in order to improve their abilities. Being as young as he was it should have been possible for Harrison to have mastered the ability. However thanks to Master and the other members of Hamatora he mastered this before his brothers went to Hogwarts.

Harrison surprisingly never got his letter. Even with magic it didn't arrive like his brothers. Master had always suspected foul play but they couldn't prove it.

Harrison used spells taught to him by Severus Snape. He was the only one out of his father's followers that didn't think of him as a squib. Other spells taught to him by the School and Hunters were just as quick to come to mind. He would use them now and again knowing Murasaki knew the counter.

Both of them had to be aware of the circle. If they fell out of it then they would lose the duel.

Flipendo masked as a stunner followed by a Gaelic curse was what finished it. The moment Murasaki hit the ground he cast the counter. No need for his partner to get hurt after all.

Then he pulled Murasaki to his feet and began again. Hour after hour passed until both boys were exhausted. The final part of training however had not begun.

This time it wasn't a battle but a test of their minimum. Over the years his sonic minimum had evolved the more he used it. It was sitting comfortably at 15 feet before he slowed. He was hoping to continue to expand it.

They measured out fifteen feet then his partner left him to it. Minimums were special to each holder. Evolution was unique to each of them and wasn't something to be shared.

His hands went to the headphones at his neck. For a moment he hesitated an image of a young dirty blond haired boy with bright blue eyes flashed before his eyes. On missions he never hesitated. It would mean his or his partner's death if he did.

It was during trainings that his memories came out. Unlike most people he would rather not forget his bad memories. There were good ones with the bad ones.

His breathing slowed and his headphones went over his ears. The world slowed and he could see the sound waves of the world around him.

Harrison's fingers snapped and with the sound waves he moved. To him he was just running. To everyone else he would have disappeared and reappeared. As expected the world around him returned to normal the moment his foot hit the line. Fifteen feet exactly.

By the time he collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion he had made zero progress. It was to be expected though. It had taken him years to get to the fifteen mark. All he had to do was keep working at it.

Part of him was surprised when a hand entered his vision. Another part wasn't. The bond between Hamatora members ran thicker than blood. Murasaki gave him a small smile. It seemed he didn't have any luck either.

Harrison clasped the other's forearm and was hauled to his feet. Harrison swayed slightly on his feet. He didn't eat much that day and it was coming back to bite him.

Murasaki said meeting his eyes, "Be safe with your family. I know how much this mission gets at you. Even if you don't show it."

Harrison drew himself up his back straightening as he said, "Its a mission Murasaki. We have to know what my father plans to do. I will not let my personal feeling get in the way."

Brown eyes searched his glamoured blue ones. Then he nodded with a quick turn and a crack the other was gone. Harrison didn't hesitate to follow him.


	6. Guild Council part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. You're too smart for your own good.

Marvolo's POV

He felt the wards accept Harrison back into the manor. The sun was setting over the trees and his son had been gone almost all afternoon. The tracking spell on the back of his shirt had led to the Forest of Dean well into the woods. A place where he knew that there was nothing out there. A perfect place for a discreet meeting.

He stood and moved towards the window so that he could look out on the grounds. Harrison could be seen moving towards the shack that he had a room in. Even from a distance Marvolo could see the exhaustion.

Whatever he was doing it exhausted him. It was the perfect time to go confront his son.

It only took a few moments for him to make his way towards the shack. The lights were on inside and movement could be heard. Marvolo didn't bother with knocking as he entered.

Sounds could be heard from the kitchen and he followed them. Harrison stood in the kitchen his focus seemed to be on something internal.

Sky the house elf that he specifically assigned to Harrison had pots and pans moving around the small kitchen. She was the primary caretaker of his son. Doing the job that Bellatrix seemed to believe was beneath her. Marvolo would show the woman the error of such judgment.

Marvolo leaned against the doorframe watching his son. He could feel the younger's magic saturating the air around them. It was dark and powerful. How anyone could consider the boy a squib was beyond him.

Upon closer examination of the boy he noticed a falcon tattoo on his son's right hand. It wasn't large or extravagant making it difficult to notice. The symbol felt familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen it before.

Then his son's head shot up but his eyes were unfocused. The ever present headphones at his neck swinging slightly with the movement. Trapped in a memory it would seem.

A ringing snapped them both out of their thoughts. Harrison's eyes became focused and green clashed on red. His son it seemed was surprised to find him there.

Harrison inquired ignoring the ringing from his pocket, "Father what are you doing here?"

Marvolo answered with his head turned to the side, "I came to check on you since the awards alerted me to your return."

Harrison sighed, "There is no need to check on me, Father."

Marvolo chuckled lightly, "You are my son. So yes I will check on you, Harrison. Are you going to answer that?"

Marvolo wasn't ignorant of the muggle world. He knew that ringing came from a phone. It shouldn't work in the wards of the manor. Yet he could hear it.

Harrison pulled his phone from the right pants pocket. Marvolo watched as killing curse green eyes widened.

His son drew his wand and said, "Accio jacket and gloves."

Marvolo side stepped just in time for a black jacket and gloves with the same falcon symbol on them to fly in. Harrison immediately put it on and began putting on the jacket. His fingers expertly buttoned the jacket. On its right shoulder was a falcon symbol.

He knew that symbol but for the life of him he could not remember how. Whatever it was he didnt have a lot of information on it. The right glove had the same symbol on it while the left didnt have anything on.

The boy ran a hand tiredly through his hair. Tired green eyes turned to him as he stated, "I have to go, Father."

Marvolo inquired coldly, "And if I don't let you?"

The tiredness left his son's posture. His free hand touched the headphones as if they were a weapon.

Harrison replied equally as cold, "A vow. Once I'm informed I must arrive within the hour. Are you going to risk my life? Or do you believe I am worthless just dear mother?"

For a moment they were in a standoff. Marvolo could not realistically call the boy's bluff without risking his life. He could however use the tracking charm to follow him.

So for the moment he allowed his son to pass. It did not mean however he would not follow.

Harrison's POV

He wanted to bang his head into the nearest wall. The call for a Guild Council meeting could not come at a worse time. His father was watching him far closer than he would have liked.

As he left the wards of the manor he slipped on his ring donning the Nice persona. Then he apparated to the Council grounds.

This wasn't the first time the Council had been called since he joined the Hunter's. Usually it was a Ministry wanting them to interfere in a war. It was almost always denied unless they were already investigating the other side.

Guilds hold the balance in the world. They judge all who call themselves Lords. Whether this is Light or Dark Lords it matters not. A meeting can be called with the Guild council by any who are deserving. 2 representatives of each guild will come to each gathering.

There were two main guilds that investigated and took care of problems. The Hunters and the Assassins.

Hunters are marked by a falcon on their right hand. This guild are the watchers and killers of those who call themselves Lords. Trained at a young age they are give themselves fully to the guild. Only the best will receive the mark on their hands.

Assassins are marked by two knives crossed. Will kill for profit. Trained at a young age they are give themselves fully to the guild. Only the best will receive the mark on their hands. Occassionally will work with the Hunters in order to bring down a target.

They were just two of the seven Guilds. Each Guild had it's own speciality and members. Someone could be apart of multiple Guilds but if one was on the Council they could only represent one.

Harrison landed in the ancient forest in Germany. It was protected by a charm created by the Master's Guild. Only members of the Council and those approved by the Council could enter.

Master stood on the edge of the ward line. When he crossed it the wards accepted him without an issue.

Master greeted, "Nice, glad to see you made it. Any problems?"

The change in Harrison was immediate. His back straightened and his head was held high. Glamoured blue eyes met cold brown.

Nice replied honestly, "I had to reveal that I made an oath. While I didn't reveal the nature of my oath my father is suspicious. No doubt he will try to follow me here."

Master remarked with a nod, "It would have happened eventually. With your apparition skills he won't be able to follow you that way though."

Nice nodded his acceptance and fell into step slightly behind the man as he moved. He might be on the Council but he still was one of Master's Hunters. That meant he stayed half a step behind the man.

The official grounds had seven long tables. They went straight for the table marked by a falcon. The other Council membere gave short nods of acknowledgement. As usual it seemed they were the last to arrive.

Two matching files awaited at their table. It was all known information on the one asking for this meeting. He flipped it open to the picture and nearly flinched. Twinkling blue eyes stared back at him. Despite never going to Hogwarts he knew this man. Everyone in Europe knew this man. Albus Dumbledore.


	7. Guild Council part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

lily2lily2: thanks for your review, my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Ah, but if he was it does not guarantee aid. Just that they would hear him out.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Note for those that have read Grim's Child I have begun revisions on it. I will be moving chapters from 1st person to third. So far chapter 1 is done.

Harrison/Nice's POV

Flipping through the file he checked all the information with what he knew.

Albus Dumbledore was the oldest of three children. His father went to Azkaban after killing muggles who had raped the youngest. She lost control over her magic.

Albus fell in love with Grindelwald in his school years. They worked towards ruling the world together. It wasn't until a disagreement ended in the death of his sister that Albus broke away.

An earlier set of Guild members had investigated her death. A three-way duel had broken between Albus, Aberforth Dumbledore, and Gellert Grindelwald.

For those untrained, it would be impossible to tell who killed the girl. To the Guild however it was obvious who killed her. Albus Dumbledore who had been aiming to stop Grindelwald missed. His spell hit the girl and she swiftly died.

The brothers were forever estranged after the duel. The once lovers avoided clashing for several decades. It was revealed by one Newt Scammander of the Creature Division of the Guilds that he had a blood pact. That stopped Dumbledore and Grindelwald from fighting each other.

At least until Dumbledore had broken it late in the war. In the end, the two wizards dueled. Only members of the Assassination Guild had seen what happened that night.

Spells of all kinds had been used by both sides. Light, Dark, Neutral, it did not matter. When both men were running low on magic Dumbledore had seen an opening. Instead of killing his ex-lover he disarmed him. Nurmengard once the Dark Lord's stronghold became a prison.

Very little was known about the wand that Dumbledore received that day. Only that he never went back go using his old wand. Even to this day he used the wand he took from the Dark Lord.

"Dumbledore is here to ask for our aid against your father," came Master's voice.

: Lovely. Another person wanting them to interfere in a war that wasn't about the balance.: he thought cynically.

He asked quietly, "What are the chances that the Council will agree?"

The look he was given said it all. As long as the man believed that Dark was evil they wouldn't agree. There had to be a balance in magic.

Rules must be upheld. That meant they had to listen to the Light Lord. Even if no one wanted to.

Nice's sat up straighter when Dumbledore and his second were brought in. It was unusual for a Lord to allow a second to come with them. Given who it was, however, it should not have been surprising.

Severus Snape stood next to the Light Lord. According to what Nice knew of his father's men this one was a spy. Most likely played both sides so that no matter who won the war he was on the right side.

Nice leaned his chin against an open palm watching them curiously. Dumbledore was an old man even by wizards standards. His beard was white and his robes were an ungodly color. Who in their right mind would wear pink Polkadot robes?

His twinkling blue eyes looked between all the Council. They looked back stoically.

Lambert of the Master Guild stood. He greeted coldly, "Albus Dumbledore welcome to the Council meeting ground. You have asked us to hear out your request. Make your request."

Then Lambert sat back in his seat and they waited. It didn't take thirty seconds for the old man to begin.

Dumbledore began, "Guild Council thank you for hearing me out. Dark times have returned to England. The Dark Lord Voldemort has returned."

There was a false surprise in each of the Council. Master informed them as soon Nice informed him. They would have to act surprised because no one should know that his father was back.

That begged the question. How the hell did Dumbledore know?

Glancing at Snape he knew how. Snape, of course, would tell his other master. A potion was part of the ritual and Snape was both the Dark and Light's Potion Master.

Nice asked getting to his feet causing the eyes of Snape and Dumbledore to turn to him, "What proof do you have of the Dark Lord's return? Why should we interfere in your battle? This does not affect the Balance of Magic."

Silence reigned for several seconds after his questions. The other Council members respected him. Not because of his blood or power. But because of his loyalty to the cause. Even as young as he was respected.

Dumbledore said with a look of annoyance that was swiftly hidden, "The Dark Lord will kill all the Muggleborns! He believes solely in blood purity!"

Kill? No his father wouldn't kill a child. It was more likely that he would want them brought into the Wizarding World at the first signs of magic. Something most of the Guild agreed with.

Nice quipped back, "Do you have any proof of your claims? Guild does not act on baseless rumors. We do our own investigations. Are you, Albus Dumbledore prepared for what we might find?"

Several of the other Council members nodded. Sending members of the Guilds would act as spies. They would determine if an intervention was needed.

Nice was already set up to act as one such spy on the Dark Lord's side. They didn't have one on the Light Side outside of two Hogwarts students. One was a Gryffindor and the other a Hufflepuff.

The Gryffindor was in his fifth year and a fully trained Hunter. Nice had worked with him on one mission in Spain. While wary having never worked with him before Nice quickly gave the boy credit. He was powerful and his strikes true. He made an excellent hunter.

The Hufflepuff, on the other hand, was inexperienced. Only recently had she joined the Hunters and wasn't even marked. Watching Hogwarts was a test to see if she would make it as a Hunter.

From what he knew of the Hunter's he was the only one that was able to spy on the Dark Lord. Several were on undercover missions and were out of contact. Even he as a Council member didn't have their mission details. He didn't want them either. It was too much responsibility. Unless it pertained to his current assignment he left it to the Masters.

Dumbledore insisted, "What he did in the last war is proof enough. My proof for him being back is Severus Snape a Potion's Master. We request the aid of the Guild to stop the war from happening again. If you must send someone to check us, then I will accept them into Hogwarts. So that we can receive aid."

Nice sat back considering his words. To be honest he didn't know what his father did in the last war. His main focus had been missions and their histories.

Current histories were written by the victors. Asking his mother was out of the question. She would rather kill him than answer any questions he had. With his father back maybe he could get questions answered but things had to be taken with a grain of salt. Everyone believed what they were doing was right.

Master stood next to him causing Nice to look up in surprise. He said, "Dumbledore we will deliberate and inform you of our decision shortly."

With that privacy and silencing spells created by the Ward Masters went up. They had to make a decision now.


	8. Family part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. True but the Guilds have a few tricks of their own. We will just have to wait and see who gets the better of who.

Harrison's/Nice's POV

Coldly he said, "As much as I don't want to send someone to evaluate him we don't have much of a choice. A Dark Lord is something to be investigated. And we have no real reason to refuse him."

One of the master's sighed tiredly, "Nice, has a point. We have no reason to refuse him. At least not yet."

"Then we will have to activate the two we have in Hogwarts. Have them watch and report."

Master nodded. Neither he or Nice liked the idea but they didn't have much of a choice. Their duty was to consider all the possibilities. Investigate everything until they were sure of the best course of action.

The balance of the world was kept by them. Even if they didn't always agree with what it took to get there.

One of the assassins asked, "And the Dark Lord?"

Nice scrubbed a hand over his face as he said, "He's back. I have seen him for myself. He is my biological father but my loyalty is to the Guild first."

Master praised lightly, "Well said, Nice," then said to the others, "We cannot add another to the Dark Lord's ranks without arousing suspicion. I say as long as Nice's cover is not blown then we keep him as the only Guild member there."

The others nodded silently. There was no need for debate here. Every one of them knew their duty and how to uphold it.

Typically there would be at least two of the Hunter Guild to do a job like this. Hunters worked in pairs to gather information and keep their partners alive. If something happened to one the other would react appropriately.

They knew the moment they became full-fledged members their survival wasnt guaranteed. They knew that one day they wouldn't make it home. This was an eventuality they all accepted. It was part of the life they chose.

The Hamatora squad was the best suited for the mission. Even if Nice wasnt already in place he would have been called in for the mission. It was more important than recuperating. The balance was at stake and he swore to uphold it.

Another asked, "We are agreed then?"

All of them nodded. They had no choice. This was the path they had to walk down.

Without another word, Dumbledore was allowed to hear them again. Master stood drawing the old man's attention.

He said in a cold no-nonsense tone, "Albus Dumbledore we have made our decision. We will send an anonymous member of the Hunter Guild to inspect both sides. When we have reached our final decision you will be called back here. Until then unless it is absolutely dire do not contact the Guilds again. Any attempts to interfere with the investigation will be met with heavy opposition and consequences. This is your only warning."

One that Nice was sure the old man would not heed. He would try to figure out who the representatives were and to sway them to his side. They would have to be careful.

The wards forced the man out at their dismissal of him. Nice stood and went to the middle of the clearing.

Master said his eyes cold, "Nice before this was a mission assigned by myself. Now, this is an official mission of the Guild. You are to determine if the Dark Lord Voldemort is a threat to the balance of magic. Should he prove to be a threat you are to report back. If that is not possible your orders are to kill the Dark Lord. Do you accept your orders?"

"I do."

Master nodded. As it should be his orders were accepted. Soon after the meeting dispersed.

Nice said as he and Master began to walk towards the end of their clearing, "That went better than I thought it would. Dumbledore seemed unusually patient."

Carefully he glanced through the fringe of his bangs at the dark-skinned man. Brown eyes stared down at him for a moment before replying, "You are right in your observation. For Dumbledore that was too easy. I have little doubt that he will demand a decision from us during the Winter Solstice meeting. If not sooner. He could very well try to force our hands in this. Threaten war if we do not aid him."

They stepped out of the wards as Nice answered, "That would only bring us in as his enemies. Surely he isn't so stupid as to think he can face down the Guilds?"

"It's hard to tell. But your main job is to focus on the other," Master replied stiffly.

Nice noticed the change immediately. He would not avoid using a name unless they were being watched by unfriendly eyes. Unconsciously his hand touched his headphones. He Minimum didn't have a long activation but spells could be fired in the time it took him to put them on and snap.

Master, however, placed a hand on his arm and called out, "We know you are there. Might as well come out while you still can. My friend here can move much faster than you can."

Master wasn't bluffing. The speed of sound was nothing to scoff at. Even if it was only within a 15-foot radius.

Nice flinched as his father came out of the trees. It seemed his father had been waiting for them to come out. It should not have been possible for his father to follow him. Yet here the man was.

Red eyes were immediately upon him and dark magic wrapped around Nice. Any doubt that he had about why the Dark Lord was here evaporated. He knew exactly who Nice was even if he looked completely different.

The magic despite being dark in nature was warm to him. It wasnt the icy chill that he felt from others. Instead, a warmness that that should not belong to a Dark Lord.

As it was he could not escape his father. Magic being tied wrapped so tightly around him would stop his Minimum. Or at the very least make it harder for him to use it.

Slowly so as not to provoke his father or the magic surrounding him he moved his hand. Then he took off the ring allowing his features to return to normal.

His father asked with narrowed red eyes, "What is going on here, Harrison? Who is this?"

Lying to his father was never a good idea but it might be his only way out of this. Harrison responded green eyes looking over his father's shoulder, "This is Master. He takes in strays off the streets and teaches us how to be detectives. He is the owner of the bar my group run out of."

Master reprimanded, "Harrison."

He gave the man a small grin but never took his eyes off his father. If the man was going to make his move it would be then.

His father said coldly, "You will be coming home with me Harrison. It seems we have a lot to talk about."

Harrison didn't move. When it came between Master and his father. Master still had the strongest hold.

He had sworn loyalty to the Hunter Guild. That oath was not so easily broken. Nor did he want to break it after so many years of hard work. They had given him a home when his own family didn't want him.

One thing he learned in his father's absence. Blood didn't make family.


	9. Family part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Ah, the holds of magic. Both are strong only time will tell which is stronger.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Harrison's POV

Master said lowly, "You cannot stop him from his work, Voldemort. Your family magic binds him to you but he has sworn an oath of loyalty to the Guild. Bound by magic and blood, not even you can break such a bond."

Harrison rumbled low in his chest, "Master, you do not have to say such things. My loyalty is not simply bound by my oaths. It was the Hunter Guild that taught me blood doesn't make a family. You all are the closest things to have a family."

Scars from dark magic littered his body. Some were from missions. Others were from his mother and brothers practicing on him. At least until his skills were good enough to protect himself.

His father growled, "You cannot choose your blood, Harrison. Whether you like it or not I am your father."

"And whether you like it or not, Father," he snarled back, "I am a Hunter. It is my sworn duty to evaluate every supposed Lord of Magic. Whether they are Light or Dark."

There was no telltale widening of the man's eyes in surprise. His father was too controlled over his magic for such things. Though the magic around him tightened its hold.

Master's hand landed on his shoulder as he said, "Go with him, Nice. You still have your orders to follow. Try not to die."

Harrison snapped to attention before he responded, "Yes sir!"

Then he moved away from the Master. The magic restricting him suddenly lifted. His father's hand clamped down on his shoulder. The feeling of being pulled through a rubber tube.

They reappeared at the edge of the manor's wards. He looked to his shack with a longing expression as his father dragged him through the grounds, up to the gates, but he knew he couldn't stop there for two reasons. 1. His father's grip was so tight it was cutting off circulation, and 2. His father would probably crucio him for showing such disrespect.

He returned his attention to the gates ahead as they passed his shack. His father flicked his wand and the gates turned misty while they walked through, solidifying after they had gone. The man led him up to the fourth floor, where his rooms were. Only the Dark Lord was allowed on the fourth and top floor of the manor…and now he was.

He gulped as he was pulled through the man's bedroom, too fast for him to take notice of his surroundings, and into his father's study. He was gently pushed into the single chair in front of the man's desk, noting that a sticking charm was placed on him the moment he sat down. He glanced at his father nervously when the man sat down and stared at him from across the desk. Of course, none of this nervousness showed up on his face.

"I'm not happy with you, child," His father said.

Crimson eyes narrowing as they studied his every move. He had to work hard not to fidget under his father's x-ray-like gaze. Why did the man make him feel so unsure of himself? He asked himself. He didn't bother nodding, either.

"You've been hiding things from me," Obviously, "You've hidden them well, but considering who I am, you couldn't have hidden them well enough from me."

I know that now. Thought the boy with a low growl. Hiding things from people was part of his life. Had been since the very moment he was taken in by the Hunters. The Hamatora was made as a group of ragtag Hunters. Members who didnt belong anywhere else.

His father continued, "Why did I have to find that you are a Hunter by putting a tracking spell on you?"

"Why didnt I tell you that I was a Hunter Guild member? Besides the fact that you know Hunters infiltrate and observe all Lords of Magic. Whether they are true Lords or not. Should the prove to be a danger to the world's balance then we are to kill them. So you tell me, father. Why did I not tell you?"

Harrison's magic hummed beneath his skin. It pushed against its binds that he so carefully constructed. His magic wasnt something he could control.

Already the books on his father's shelves were shaking. Then the lamps and other metal items began to shake. With every passing moment, the shaking grew more violent as his magic broke out of his control completely.

His father's red eyes narrowed dangerously as he ordered, "Calm down Harrison."

He grunted out, "I cant. I have control over my minimum but my magic is a different story."

Magic had always been difficult for him to control. At 15 though it was getting ridiculous. Accidental magic was supposed to stop at 11 maybe 12 for the powerful. To be fifteen and still unable to control his magic meant either he was an idiot. Which he wasn't. Or it meant that his magic couldn't be controlled by normal means.

The unsecured items began to fall off the shelves. While glass items began to shatter.

Warm hands suddenly encircled his wrists. His magic lashed out against the binds that his father was putting on him. The hands-on his wrist were locking in his magic in a way that he never felt before.

His father murmured, "Calm down, Harrison. Things will be better when you wake up."

Then the world went black.

Marvolo's POV

Harrison's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He barely caught the boy before his son hit the ground. The magic that half-destroyed his office went back into the child's body. This time calmer than it was before.

Hunters' magic was just as powerful as he heard about. Uncontrolled power that sung beneath the skin of the wizard. Very few could have survived having such a thing in them for so long.

This only proved that he was right when he thought his son was his heir. His power while unrefined was far greater than either of his brothers.

Still, he carefully checked his son's vitals. It seemed the child was only unconscious. That was good. Losing control over one's magic was unpredictable as it was. He would not lose his child.

For the moment he would have Harrison stay in the heir rooms. It would be several days before they could make a trip to Gringotts. Until then he would need to find a way to keep his son here where he belonged.

Warding the room would only last so long. Even with his skill in magic.

A frown marred his face as he remembered something he had made years ago. It was a silver bracelet with two magical stones. It was crafted by the goblins just before he disappeared.

Warding that as an alert, health and magical monitors, as well as a tracker, would work. Making it so that only he could remove it wouldn't be difficult either.

With that, he made his decision and scooped up his child gently.


	10. Family part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Sorry I know it's been a while. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter though.

SA23: thanks for your review, my friend. It's not abandoned just slow updates.

fanficnewbee: thanks for your review, my friend. It makes total sense! Voldemort isn't bad in a sense but he and Harrison are going to have some issues to work out. Yes, Bellatrix and the brothers should be thrown out. I cannot say when they will get what's coming to them though.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review, my friend. Yeah, Voldemort is going to be in for a surprise.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. He's going about the show I care in the wrong way most definitely.

Harrison's POV

Coming to was an unpleasant experience. His magic did not like its bonds. So when it went wild it truly ran amok with the intention of destroying everything in its way. For once he could be glad his father was around. Beyond Master, there were only one or two wizards alive that could control his magic. If his father had not been one of them he would have likely leveled the manor.

Harrison was lying in an unfamiliar bed. It was too soft to be his own bed that had a firm mattress. At one time it had been a lumpy mattress not fit for humans. It had been changed out early into his career as a Hunter.

The walls were bare and plain beige color. On top of him were light blankets and comforter given the time of year. Unfamiliar no doubt close to his father's own rooms.

He moved his arm around from under the blankets to rub at his eyes. That was when he noticed a new decoration adorning it. A silver bracelet goblin made by the looks of it. His father's magic came off it in waves.

Harrison let a little of his magic out of its binds to test the magic to find out what magic was on it. The better question was what wasnt on it. Warding that as an alert, health, and magical monitors, as well as a tracker. If he wasnt wrong there was dual portkey if he was reading the magic correctly.

All he could think was what the hell?! Had his father lost his fucking mind? This was too much even for him.

It wasnt like Harrison could leave his father unattended either. He had to stay at the manor unless another meeting was called. This was all entirely unnecessary.

Sitting up he moved his legs to the side of the bed. Thankfully there wasn't any weakness left in his body. He was rested enough to fight if it came down to it.

Just as he was contemplating on standing the door to his left opened. It was one of three doors to the room and his father came out of it. That meant the other two were likely a bedroom and a closet. Both of which would be magically expanded to suit his father's style.

Harrison as he watched the door shut, "What happened? The last thing I remember was my magic going out of control."

Mentally he paused and thought, :Again.:

Unfortunately, that was not the first nor would it be the last time his magic went on a rampage. Master tried to teach him how to control it when he was younger but they only managed small things. Apparition was one of them thankfully. Otherwise, he would have never made it onto the Guild council.

His father replied after staring silently at him for a long moment, "Your magic went out of control while we were in my office. I had to lock down your magic to keep you from hurting yourself. Now I have questions and you will either answer them willingly or I will force Veritaserum down your throat. Do you understand?"

With the threat came a bottle of clear liquid. It was no bluff his father was too smart for something like that. If he thought Harrison was lying he wouldn't hesitate to use the truth serum.

Great how the hell was he supposed to get out of this? He didnt have the immunity against the potion like master did. So he wouldn't be able to fight it off.

He also highly doubted he would be able to get past his father. The minimum he possessed required the headphones he usually wore. Like his wand, his father confiscated his headphones. Even as powerful as he was his father could not battle someone moving at the speed of sound.

As far as he could tell there was no way out of this. Not without playing at least somewhat nice with his father.

Sighing he said, "I understand, father."

As much as he hated being controlled there were fights he could not win. This was one of those fights. A brief flash of longing went through him. Harrison missed Murasaki. They balanced each other out when it came to strengths and weaknesses.

They trusted each other more than anyone else. To always have each other's backs. That was what they had promised when they were assigned to be partners.

Now he was here without any help from his partner. Hell he would rather be with Ratio than he stuck here alone. That was saying a lot he could not stand the fool.

His father sat down next to his bed after conjuring an armchair. Then he began to place the bottle on the nightstand. The threat in the move was obvious. Tell him the truth or pay the consequences.

His father began immediately, "How did you become a part of the Hunters?"

Harrison leaned back his eyes glazing over in thought as he replied, "I guess it would have been when we took a trip to magical Japan. I got separated from Bellatrix and the other two. That was when a much younger Master found me. He at the time worked at the School and could sense the potential in me. The potential for a minimum holder. It didnt take much convincing for dear mother to allow me to attend an all year around school."

The School was where most minimum holders went to unlock their minimum. Specially designed courses brought out whatever minimum you had locked within your DNA. It was purely on accident that his speed minimum was unlocked when they were testing his hearing. That was when he learned he could see sound waves if his ears were covered.

Harrison continued before his father could ask anything, "I only stayed at the school until I got a handle on my minimum. From there I was officially invited to join the Hunters. I was trained in every weapon, most martial arts, torture, and battle tactics. From there I was given a partner and Hamatora was formed. Our main base is in Japan and are comprised of three teams of two with Master and an intelligence gatherer. Missions are handed out at the base most of the time. Only for the most serious of cases are the handed out by the Guild Council."

Rubbing a hand over his eyes he was reminded over the missions that went wrong. If a hunter had gone alone they would die. If he was any less powerful he would have died. Sometimes false Lords are not the ones you should be afraid of.


End file.
